


Three Facts about Kozue

by Etrangere



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere





	Three Facts about Kozue

1.  
She was never good at piano and she never meant herself to be - but... but sometime when she passes in front of that music store, she looks at the violins and imagine herself playing the cello, wood firmly held between her tights, rasping the archer against the ropes in a wild, struggling, sensual tone so different from the orderly music of piano.  
It's just a dream, though. She's not about music, that's her brother.

2.  
Up until when she was 10 year old, Kozue was extremely shy. She hated when people were looking at her. Her brother was the one who talked the the adults invited by their parents. The good, polite boy they showed off and who smiled and greeted back (Oh! Ah! How smart he is! How cute!). Kozue would hide more often than not during that time, or stand silently behind her brother's back, glaring at the tall silhouettes overshadowing them.

3.  
She stopped being shy when she discovered sex. A boy - not even one that had liked her - had wanted something from her (the games of children, exchanging a gaze at what was hidden by their underwears). Suddenly there was a world of power - desire and flesh and namelessness - that she could understand. This, she knew. This, she could play (skin against skin in the music room and only she can listen to the masterful symphonies she makes).  
It amuses her, too. The boys and their toys, how they looked at her, all the Tougas of the world. They thought her a doll, at first. They didn't realize two could play the game. They didn't realize she was a predator, too.


End file.
